It Must be Love
by koder
Summary: AU. A red-faced Berwald interrupts Tino's study-time with a request. A date? Tino certainly wasn't expecting that.
1. The Beginning

**Ths was requested by 517NewCreation on deviantART.**

**I do not own hetalia.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Tino was sitting in the library, studying when he felt a presence looming over him. He looked up, startled, thinking the hulking figure was Ivan, the mentally unstable Russian student who was always asking other students to 'become one with him'. No one knew exactly what 'being one' with Ivan entailed, but it didn't sound pleasant.

To his relief it was his kind, albeit scary looking friend Berwald. Tino smiled at his tall Swedish friend before patting the seat next to him. Berwald blushed slightly, before doing as Tino's body language instructed.

"So Ber, what's up?" Tino asked. It wasn't like Berwald to interrupt him during his study time. Not that he was complaining though, as he was very fond of the Swede. Berwald's face turned redder at the question, and Tino looked at his friend in concern.

"Are you alright?" Tino questioned as he put a hand on his Swedish friend's forehead. Berwald went redder still. If Spanish student Antonio Fernandez Carriedo had been walking by at that moment, he would have compared Berwald to one of his prized tomatoes.

"I'm fine," The red-faced Swede managed, removing Tino's hand from his forehead, "I was w'nderin' if… You w're free this Friday night?"

"Of course!" replied Tino brightly, "But why?" Berwald looked down at his feet, something he only did when nervous.

"W'll you… Go out w'th me?" Tino froze in shock. He certainly hadn't expected that. He was about to reply when Berwald, misinterpreting his silence as a no, turned and started to leave.

"Wait!" exclaimed Tino, as he leapt after his friend, "Of course I will! I love spending time with you." Berwald's eyes seemed to light up the room when he heard those words.

"Ok. I'll meet y'u at the Ital'an resta'rant at s'x." Tino nodded in agreement. He then packed up his things and the two walked home their separate ways, identical blushes and small smiles painting each of their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't a one-shot! Oh no! We'll be seeing what happens on their date.<strong>


	2. The Middle

**Thanks go to Terra Saltt for reviewing.**

**I do not own hetalia.**

* * *

><p>It was Friday night, five minutes to six. Berwald sat at the table he had reserved in the Italian restaurant, and was fiddling with his shirt sleeves nervously. He was so scared Tino wouldn't show up. They were friends, but Tino still thought he was a little scary at times, so maybe the Finnish boy was too scared to come. He wouldn't be surprised if that happened.<p>

What seemed like hours passed by, and Tino still hadn't arrived. Berwald looked at his watch and saw that it had only been ten minutes. Tino was still late.

The waiter, Lovino Vargas, a hot-headed Italian boy that went to Tino and Berwald's school was getting impatient. That was evident by his overly loud sighing, and the way he tapped his foot.

"Are you ready to order yet IKEA-bastard?" Berwald shook his head, and Lovino resumed his sighing.

Suddenly the doors burst open letting in the cold air from outside. The person in the doorway was Tino, red-faced and panting, leaning on the doorframe for support. He looked like he'd just run from Helsinki to Stockholm.

"Sorry I'm –pah! – late. I misjudged the time," puffed Tino as he made his way over to Berwald. Berwald jumped out of his seat as if he'd been electrocuted, to pull out Tino's chair like the gentleman he was. Tino blushed at the action, but hid it as Berwald resumed his seat.

Lovino stopped his foot tapping and sighing, readied his pen and practically glared at Berwald to start ordering now that Tino was there. Thankfully, Berwald took the hint and handed one of the menus to Tino.

"So Wh't do y' w'nna ord'r?"

* * *

><p>After having eaten a splendidly prepared Italian meal, and splitting the bill, despite Berwald's insistence that he be the only one paying, Tino and Berwald left the restaurant together.<p>

"I'm sorry" Berwald stared, surprised.

"Why ar' y' s'rry?" Tino looked at his feet.

"I was just so… Late! I forgot the time… I feel terrible! You must hate me-" Tino's words were kiss of by a pair of warm lips. Berwald's lips. There was no passion, but they could both feel the love that they had for one another through this simple touching of lips. Red-faced, Berwald pulled back from the kiss, and stared at the equally red-faced Tino.

They stood there awkwardly until Tino extended a hand, which Berwald took, and they continued their walk, both realizing that no words needed to be said.

* * *

><p><strong>IKEA-bastard, LOL. Everyone is some kind of bastard to Romano.<strong>

**The story is almost over... *sob***


End file.
